Drown In Blue
by Be-And-Te
Summary: "Todo va a estar bien." Sí, lo estaría. Twilight siempre lo supo, siempre tuvo esperanza de que fuera así. Pero eso no sería hoy, o en algún período cercano. Algún día. Quizás.


Parte del universo de So Many Words Never Said. Pero ya que está basado en hechos que todavía no publiqué, son libres de sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Esto lo hice durante tiempos bastante chotos, que mai deci'.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle (en su integridad) era libre. Libre al fin.

O así decían. Como si uno debiera _sentir _la libertad como se mostraba en las películas. Un peso menos en los hombros, una espada más erguida, sensación de alivio, felicidad en el rostro, un número musical. _Algo. Lo que fuere._

La primera vez que cruzó la puerta, tomó un taxi a las cinco y cuarto de la madrugada. Recordaba al conductor. El típico señor serio de camisa y corbata de sesenta y tantos años, que la miró raro cuando notó que tenía pantalones de pijama pero no emitió comentario alguno, y siguió el rumbo indicado con la radio de tango de fondo.

Pero a Twilight le agradaba eso, de alguna forma. Le recordaba a su abuelo, quien siempre lo sintonizaba la misma radio en el auto, de camino a las tardes de pesca y juegos con almejas en la orilla del rio.

Era un recordatorio de dónde vivía, de las cosas buenas y las malas. De lo cultural, eso que causa una especie de sentimiento de pertenencia, lo que de forma súbita brindaba la sensación de "estar acá y en ningún otro lugar más."

Y ahora era libre, al fin. Todavía estaba aquí y en ningún otro lugar, sin importar por dónde se le ocurriera divagar a su mente. Twilight Sparkle aún estaba aquí, en viva, en carne hueso con pulmones andando y sangre circulando por las venas.

Pero la libertad no significa demasiado cuando no se siente como tal. Incluso luego de haber cruzado la puerta hacia la salida en dos ocasiones distintas.

¿Qué es lo que puede llegar a significar la libertad cuando tus heridas aún siguen abiertas y sangrantes a la vista de todos, sin importar lo mucho que se intenten ocultar?

Cuando sabe que hirió y no le importa. O quizás sí, quizás sí le importa, pero la necesidad de herir es más grande que la necesidad de curar, de sanar, de _querer_.

_No, no. Sí le importa._ Twilight lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Durante bastante tiempo fue el único al que le importó.

Sin embargo, si se tomaba en cuenta la estupidez masiva que Twilight podía llegar a tener a veces, a pesar de todos los logros académicos, los años de ilusión no resultaban sorpresa alguna.

Sparkle lo sabía, y hasta llegaba a entender el por qué, en cierto punto. Eran la misma persona, después de todo. Fusionándose en cuerpo y alma pero no en esencia, de ahí la razón lo la que mantuvo la boca cerrada tanto tiempo.

El problema es cuando se llega al límite, cuando cae la gota que derrama el vaso y todo comienza a arder. Ahí es cuando se vuelve difícil ignorar el dolor. El dolor que va más allá de lo físico, el dolor _real_.

Y el dolor real, es el dolor que consume el alma.

De ahí la necesidad por irse, por huir. Incluso si un tiempo después regresó contra su voluntad y la obligaron a confrontar miedos que ni sabía que tenía. A tener charlas para las que nunca pudo prepararse, a tragarse los dolores, a pagar las deudas, y a engañarse a sí misma una vez más.

Todo para reafirmar, nuevamente, luego de atravesar la puerta de salida, que era libre.

Excepto que no lo era, porque la libertad no es más que una vil mentira.

A estas alturas, los problemas estaban arraigados a la piel, bien al fondo, casi llegando a los músculos para más tarde empezar a consumir los huesos. ¿Qué es lo que queda, entonces? ¿Cuáles son las opciones?

La libertad no significa nada cuando el alma está ahogándose en un mar de oscuridad, cuando la espina todavía perfora el centro del pecho y no se puede quitar a menos que se quiera un río de sangre y pulmones inservibles.

No significa nada cuando la mente no puede seguir adelante y no se atreve a olvidar. Porque no se puede. Ya es difícil de procesar el hecho de que la necesidad de herir es más grande que la necesidad de preocuparse de verdad. ¿Por qué culpar a la mente, entonces? Lamente es la mente, es sabia pero prisionera de sus propias ideas, y también puede llegar a ser terriblemente estúpida cuando quiere.

La libertad no es más que una palabra con mil significados.

Puede ser la libertad de querer, la libertad de irse.

O la libertad de herir a los que se quiere, o la libertad de huir de tu casa y pretender que el mundo se encuentra de tu lado al menos una vez. O también puede ser la libertad de cumplir los dieciocho y tomar un vuelo a otra ciudad, para que nunca más te encuentren ni molesten con ilusiones y promesas vacías.

Sparkle sentía que podían ser todas las opciones de arriba y a la vez, nada más que una o dos.

Pero ahora, luego de atravesar esa puerta otra vez, de decir adiós a lo que se conocía, a los espacios personales, a las tardes de pájaros en las ventanas y tangos en el fondo. Luego de decir adiós a la única persona que quedaba y de escuchar las llaves girar en el portón de entrada en un ritmo más que familiar. Luego de caminar hasta la otra esquina, de llamar por teléfono a alguien para que la vinieran a buscar. Ahora, esperando a irse de lo que alguna vez llamó su _hogar_, sentada en el piso contra un muro de ladrillos y con la incomodidad de una mochila y dos bolsas, la libertad se sentía como nada.

_Absolutamente nada._

Ninguna bandera flameando, ni música que hiciera desbordar las emociones, ni aplausos, ni compañía. Quedaban nada más las heridas abiertas, la espina en el pecho clavada una y otra vez con buenos deseos y promesas vacías.

Quedaba Twilight Sparkle (en su integridad) con culpas renovadas, el cuerpo anulado en insensibilidad, y reafirmando una vez más los mismos temores de siempre.

Tal vez las cosas mejorarían, como siempre solían decirle. Tal vez los dolores dejen de existir y la mente aprenda a seguir adelante. Pero eso no sería hoy, o en algún período cercano. Algún día, quizás.

Mientras tanto, lo único que Twilight Sparkle sabía, era que la libertad era nada más que la habilidad de herir a aquellos que dices querer, y aún así salir sin repercusión alguna.


End file.
